The 13th Zodiac
by Miss Aqua-chan
Summary: Natsu and the team gone to a mission to find missing people in a haunted forest, They dont know what's going to suprise them. Being rewritten! do not read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic~ so excited :3  
Yes I know~ that there might be other fanfics about the 13th zodiac as well, but I got this idea when my teacher told us that there was another zodiac... after she told us that, I got this idea and smiled... and then my friend asked me why I was smiling... LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.  
He's a dude. and I'm a dudette :D **

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Lucy, a stellar mage said as she hits Natsu, the pink haired fire dragon slayer with a chair.

"We came to pick you up. We just chose a new job request." He said standing up.

"Erza, Gray, Wendy & Charle are already waiting for us at the station." Happy said just arrived with a fish in his mouth.

"Really? What kind?" she asked tidying up her desk.

"5 million jewels. We were asked to find some missing people." Natsu said with a smirk.

"5 million jewels just to find missing people!" Lucy said, shocked.

"I know! Boring right?" Natsu pouted.

"No, quite timing actually, it's about time that I should pay this month's rent."

"Then let's go!" Natsu and Happy said heading for the window.

"Okay, I'll get my things first." Lucy said getting some things from her closet.

"And there's a door you know…" She said turning her head to the window.

* * *

"Thanks for keeping us waiting, Flame brain!" Gray sneered at Natsu who just arrived.

"Want a piece of me, Frost breath?" Natsu said, looking like picking a fight.

"Gray! Natsu! Hurry up or were going to miss the train!" Erza yelled at both of them while putting her luggage on the train.

"Aah! Lucy-san! Glad you've made it!" Wendy said waving her hand at Lucy.

"Hey there, Wendy!" Lucy glanced back at the sky dragon slayer.

"Charle! I'll carry those for you." Happy offering the white cat some help with their luggage.

"Humph. No, thank you." She said putting her stuff on the cargo then suddenly hit some of Erza's stuff and fell on her.

"Need some help now?" Happy asked giggling.

"Yes please." She said struggling under the weight of Erza's luggage.

* * *

In a dark cave far away from Magnolia, only to be lit up by a few torches.

"So… the villagers sent Fairy Tail wizards to interrupt the mistress's plan? Pathetic." A man all dressed in white said as he took a sip from a glass of wine.

"Yes it seems that way sir." A little girl said who looks very pale, about the age of 12 wearing a white torn dress, hair tied into loose piggy tails with scars, cuts and stitches all over her body.

"Well then Zonaya… you know what to do." He said pointing at an orb with lacrima that shows Natsu and the others walking to the village.

"A knight, an ice mage, a celestial wizard, two exceeds… and 2 Dragon slayers… this will be exciting…" she said with a faint grin… seeming how emotionless she. Then she left the cave.

"Divine!" the man called out to a snake like creature crawling on the wall and crawled up to the arm of the man. "Tell the mistress that the plan is going smoothly as expected. Only to be interrupted by a few flies. But don't worry… I already have Zonaya to lead them right into the trap." He said with an evil grin on his face, then the snake crawled off and exited the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 2

"I am never going to ride a train ever again." The pink haired fire dragon said, still feeling motion sickness from the train ride.

"You always say that, Hothead" Gray, ice mage said, looking annoyed.

"What'd you say, Frost breath?" Natsu said, looking fine from the motion sickness already.

"Tch. Flame brain." Gray smirked.

"Pssst… Gray, Natsu! You two might want to shut up before Erza gets mad." Wendy warned both of them

"Uhhhmmm… Erza, what's the request about anyway?" Lucy, the blonde celestial wizard asked Erza, the scarlet haired knight.

"The village here needs five wizards to find five missing children in a forest. The reward is 5 million J" She said, while reading the map in her right hand and pulling a cart of luggage in her left.

"No offense, but why did you have to bring Wendy and Charle along, were already five without them." Happy said, with yet another fish in his mouth.

"Humph. The request needs five wizards, you're just a cat, remember…" Charle, the white cat said sternly at the blue cat.

(A.N. finally! The idiots are silent ^w^ woohoo~!)

"So how far is this village, Erza? Wendy, the little blue haired sky dragon slayer asked the armored wizard.

"It says here on this map, that it's right around… here." She said as she stopped walking and pointed at her right side and saw a small village just at the bottom of the hill.

* * *

"Might you be the Fairy Tail wizards that our village requested?" A young woman with long, light blue hair asked Erza and the others while sweeping leaves in front of the village.

"That's us." The scarlet haired mage said.

"Well, then come with me. My name is Meryl, my grandfather is the chief of our village." She said while guiding them through the village filled with gray, dull, unpainted houses. And it seems that the people there are inside their homes.

"This place looks a bit creepy, huh?" the fire mage whispered to the blue cat. Giving them an angry shush from Lucy.

"Well _he_ is right." The white cat said.

"Charle!" Wendy scolded her cat.

"Uhhhhmmm… may I ask what are those cats?" Meryl asked the raven haired mage.

"You might not want to know." He said and chuckled.

"What happened here?" the armored mage asked.

"The people were afraid of what lies inside the forest. So they hid inside their homes so that _it_ would not reach them."

"What do you mean by _it_?" Lucy asked her.

"My Grandfather will explain." She said

"The people here are creepy, too." Natsu said and Lucy gave out another shush.

* * *

"I asked for** Fairy Tail** wizards Meryl! Not a bunch of kids!" An old man said, who is about the size of a kid but a bit fatter and with a mustache on his face.

"Forgive us sir, but we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Erza Scarlet, I'm an S-class mage from Fairy Tail. She said and bowed her head.

"Oh, so you're the Titania that I've heard about." He said while sitting on his desk.

"You heard right. Not only that, we're also the strongest team in the guild." She said… with a bit of sparkle in her eye.

"She's gone overboard again" Lucy said, and the rest of them nodded.

"Well then, please sit down. He said pointing at the couch. And the girls sat down, and the boys still stood up  
(A.N. What? They know manners, right? XD)

"There's a forest, just not far from here. We believed that it's haunted, because a couple of people went into the forest and saw some strange things, a few saw a lot of snake like creatures hanging on the trees or swimming in the lake there. Some saw a little girl covered in blood, cuts and stitches, and when they went to find her, she suddenly disappeared. And later on, noticed that a few children had gone missing, they searched everywhere and didn't find anything. There are already five victims, and no one dared go into the forest ever again." He explained

"How long has this been going on?" Lucy asked.

"Three years." Meryl said.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Wendy asked while holding onto Charle who is sitting on her lap.

"I need you to find the missing children. And, if the one who is taking them captive might be a threat, destroy it." He said.

"Well then, we'll start tomorrow." Erza said.

"Meryl, take their things to the inn here." The man said standing up from his desk.

"Here, I'll help." Gray said offering her help.

"Thanks." She replied


	3. Chapter 3

Okay… this is already chapter 3 :D. I have to let you guys know that the date I upload is pretty much unpredictable, but I can say that I can update twice a week, which explains why the chapters are short XD. And, sorry guys if there are mistakes ^w^

disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did… it would have been a total mess… XD

* * *

A little girl wearing a white torn dress, with pure black hair tied to lose piggy tails with scars and stitches all over her body, walked along the path in the dark forest where the trees seem to have no life inside of them, since that they bear no fruit nor any leaves. She clapped her hands twice to call out the serpents coming in and out from the trees to get their attention.

"Come out, come out wherever you are… the mistress has important something for you to do."

She said, being emotionless as usual and she picks up a big stick then pointed and poked it around pretty much like a child. Then four of the serpents crawled down from the trees and settled around her. A magic circle suddenly appeared under each of them and they started to transform, each of them transformed into humans, each with their own special appearances. First appeared a little girl about Zonaya's age, she has blonde curly hair with little ribbons on it, she wears a red dress with matching high heels, she also holds a doll that looks exactly like her. Second was a woman dressed in a kimono with colorful butterfly designs. Next was a lady that has wears a black long dress with long sleeves and covers up to her feet and white very long hair that covers half of her face. And lastly a young man with an eye patch on his right eye.

"What is so important that you need us? You're disturbing my beauty sleep." The woman in a kimono said while fixing her hair into a bun and still let her bangs hung loose.

"Why do you always have to complain, Hiname?" The lady with long white hair said.

"You're no fun too, Angela…" Hiname said.

"Zoey~! Why aren't you playing with me anymore?" The little girl in the red gown cried as she ran to Zonaya.

"This is why… let go of me Lizie."She said, as she tries to get the blonde off of her.

"So, what does the mistress want that you needed us?" The man with an eye patch said as he helps her get up.

"There are wizards trying to stop the plan, the mistress needs you to silence them." She said as she stood up.

* * *

"Why did you wake us up so early? We could just go and investigate after we have breakfast." Natsu said, yawning.

"Well, it's not my fault that you had to go exploring at 12 midnight." Erza said.

Erza and the others are already walking in the paths of the dark forest to find anything about the missing children.

"This place is really creepy don't you think?" Wendy said to Lucy.

"Tell me about it…" Lucy said with a bit of fear in her eyes from the serpents that had been crossing their way ever since they entered the forest.

"What was that?" Gray suddenly yelled as he turned around to where he thought he saw something.

"What was what?" Charle asked.

"I thought I saw something passed by there." He said as he pointed to some trees just a couple of feet away from them.

"You're just imagining things." Natsu smirked.

"You calling me a liar, pinky?" He said looking like picking a fight. (Again XD)

"There's something there, too" Happy suddenly turned to the opposite direction.

"What was that?" Wendy said as she saw a flash of white and black.

"Looking for me?" all of them turned their heads to the direction where the voice was coming from. It was a little girl, dressed in a white torn dress with hair in loose piggy tails sitting on a very large pile of rocks a not a bit far from them.

"You must be the ghost that's been haunting the forest." Erza asked her as she took a few steps forward.

"Haunting? Who said anything about _haunting_?" She said with a faint grin and turned away.

"Hey wait a second!" Natsu said as he ran up to her and suddenly fell into a hole that was covered by leaves and twigs.

"Natsu!" They all said in unison and Lucy was suddenly grabbed by some wilting vines from nearby trees and covered her up until she wasn't seen.

"Lucy!" Wendy yelled and the other trees did the same to her.

"Wendy!" Charle screamed and followed her into the vines and got took in too.

"Oh no, I'll go and get Natsu."

"Be careful Happy." Erza said and screamed as she fell into a hole herself.

"What the-" Gray turned around where she was and some vines took him as well.

"Wha-what is this?"

* * *

Thank you sw0rdfi5h and JigokuTendhi834 for your support~!


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

"Natsu!" Happy yelled in hope he can find the pink haired dragon slayer who fell into the deep hole earlier.

"Happy!" Natsu screamed as he fell. Then he stopped falling when he hit the ground.

"Natsu, you _do_ know that you screamed like a little girl when you fell right?" The blue flying cat said innocently.

"I do not! It's easy for you to say 'cause you can fly!" He yelled at him as he stood up quickly. Then they suddenly heard sobs of a kid somewhere in the cave.

"What's that?" Happy said.

"I dunno, let's check it out." He said as he gave out some flames from his hand to get a better view of the dark cave. Then there, they saw a little boy in a corner, hugging his legs and crying.

"A-a kid?" They both said shocked.

"Are you alright?" Happy asked the little boy as the both of them walked closer.

"Pe-people?" The boy cried as he stood up and ran to Natsu's arms.

"It's going to be alright…"

"He must be one of the missing children."

"Happy, do you think you can get the both of us out here?" Natsu asked Happy as he looked up to the surface.

"Not sure." He replied.

"Maybe, let's just keep going into the cave." He said as he put the kid on his back.

"So…Where do you think you're going?" A woman with long white hair suddenly appeared from a dark corner of the cave.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Ouch… What… was _that_?" The blonde celestial mage said as she rubs her aching head.

"Where… am I?" She said as she looked around the dark cave. Then suddenly a little girl came running into her arms.

"Please… get me out of here." She cried.

"You… must be one of the children were searching for… come on, let's get out of here." She said standing up.

"What a beautiful face you have there…" a woman dressed in a kimono with colorful butterfly designs said somewhere in a corner.

"Who's there?" Lucy said as she pointed one of her keys to where the voice was coming from.

"Beauty is the first present nature a gives woman and the first it takes away." She said as some magic circles appeared around the cave.

"Gate of the great bull, I open thee, Taurus!"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Wha-what?" The scarlet haired mage was suddenly awakened by some shaking. Then she saw a little boy crying who was trying to wake her up.

"Who are you?" She said as she sat up, she thought that maybe she just fainted from the long fall.

"Please _help_ me." The little boy cried into her arms. She figured that he must've been one of the missing children.

"Don't worry… I'll get us both out of here. She said as she stood up.

"You'd look nice in my collection." A little girl in a red gown with blonde hair tied with ribbons said from the far end of the cave.

"Who's there?" Erza said as she held a sword in her hand to where the voice was.

"Do you… want to play with me a little?" She said and smiled as she walked closer to the both of them, and suddenly a couple of life sized dolls came out of the darkness surrounding both of them. Erza requipped into her Heaven's wheel armor and got ready to fight.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Ou-ouch… What happened?..." The raven haired mage said as he sat up to the wall and looked around the dark cave.

"uh-uuhhmmm… excuse me…" a little boy said as he sat next to Gray.

"You must be one of the missing kids, huh? Don't worry, I'll get us out here." He said as he patted the boy's back.

"Where is _here_ exactly?" He asked. The little boy just giggled at the question.

(A.N. I'm making the boy _cute…_oh,God! Why? O.O)

"Well, well… look at what we have here." A young boy with an eye patch on his right eye (another A.N. with good looks of course :D) said as he walked out of the darkness.

"Who are _you_?" Gray said, standing up.

"Hmmm… I summon all the demons from hell." He said with a death glare.

"Ice-make!"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Wendy! Wendy! Wake up!" The white cat said who was trying to wake the blue haired sky dragon slayer.

"Five more minutes!" She said as she covered her face and tried to sleep.

"Wendy! We are in a cave, not in Fairy Hills! Now wake up!" She yelled at her again.

"Alright! Alright!" Wendy said as she quickly stood up.

"Look at what I found." Charle said as she held out her paw to the little girl next to her.

"Is she… one of the missing children then?" She asked. And Charle just nodded.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Wendy said as she looked around the dark cave.

"Not sure either."

"The _mistress _wouldn't like that." A little girl dressed in white with black hair tied into loose ponytails said as she came out of the darkness.

"You-you're that _girl_." Charle said, shocked.

"Who _are_ you?" Wendy asked. Then suddenly some rocks flew into the air and one of them tried to hit Wendy, but missed.

"Sky Dragon's-"

* * *

That chapter's finally done. My mom's giving me nonstop chores . I think Im gonna die Dx  
Well... I hope u liked it~! :D


	5. Important message

Important message from the Author:

Since the latest manga chapter showed the 13th zodiac, Ophiuchus, I've decided to stop this fanfic...  
And make a new one :D and this time, Zonaya will be the star :D I hope you guys will read it :D

Oh... and if you guys might want to ask who is Ophiuchus, here it is :D

-Ophiuchus is real but isn't really well known.  
- it has 55 stars in its constellation.  
- also known as the serpent bearer (which explains the serpent in the forest in my fanfic .

Well thats all... thanks for your support my fellow readers~!


End file.
